Sniper In Action
by badly-knitted
Summary: JJ knows he's one of the best police snipers in the business; it's what he was born to do. Set during the manga. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Sniper In Action

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** JJ, Ryo, Dee, OC.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** During the manga.

 **Summary:** JJ knows he's one of the best police snipers in the business; it's what he was born to do.

 **Word Count:** 688

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, JJ, Sniper in action,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

This is what JJ was born to do; not just being a cop, but being a police sniper. It's more than just a job to him; it's a vocation. And he's good, most likely the best in the city, maybe even the entire state. Ryo is good too, way better than JJ would have thought he'd be judging by his performance on the shooting range the day they met, but JJ knows he still has the edge. Of course, that first day on the range Ryo had been battling a bad fever, and yet had still pulled off a very tricky shot later during a hostage situation… That had been a foolhardy risk though. JJ didn't take chances like that; he was more responsible.

Like now, for instance, another hostage situation, and this time the stakes are especially high because the hostages are cops; Ryo and Mr Studly himself, the swoon-worthy Dee Laytner, love of JJ's life. This time he really can't afford to take any chances, not when his beloved is in danger.

JJ lines up the shot with care, and then waits, frozen in place, the barrel of his sniper rifle aimed precisely and not wavering so much as a fraction of a millimetre despite the blustery weather. The conditions are going to complicate things; he'll need to wait not only for the clear shot but also for a lull in the wind. If his shot goes even slightly astray he could hit Ryo, or even Dee. Ryo might be his rival, but JJ isn't petty enough to want to hurt him in order to get Dee for himself. Besides, that would probably backfire on him, with Dee fussing over Ryo… JJ pushes those thoughts out of his head. He doesn't have time for them; he needs to focus.

For someone usually so full of bounce, JJ is amazingly adept at keeping still as a statue while waiting to take the shot. He keeps one eye to the scope, the other closed, his body poised but not tensed up, shoulders loose to absorb the gun's recoil when the time comes. In moments like this his rifle becomes less a separate entity and more like an extension of his body, fused to him in order to allow him to carry out his job with maximum efficiency. Skilled though he is with a handgun, it's not the same.

Dee and Ryo are standing side by side, their hands cuffed behind them, creating a human shield and blocking JJ's target from view. This won't be easy. Through the scope he can see their faces clearly; Dee looks tense and angry, but Ryo appears relaxed. That's when JJ realises that Ryo can see him; as a fellow sniper he knows exactly where JJ should be positioned and is looking straight at him. He dips his chin slightly in the most miniscule of nods, and JJ twitches his rifle barrel fractionally in response. Whatever Ryo's going to do, he's ready.

Ryo sags suddenly, legs buckling like someone crumpling in a dead faint, but JJ knows it's all an act. The target is forced to move, grabbing for his collapsing hostage and momentarily being wrenched out of the cover provided by Dee's body. JJ fires.

His aim is perfect of course, hitting the gunman in the right shoulder and flinging him back, his automatic flying across the room as he loses his grip on it. Dee glances towards his partner, seeing that he's fine, and goes to secure the gun while Ryo scrambles awkwardly back to his feet and moves to stand over the downed man. He glances in JJ's direction again and nods; the gunman is disabled but alive. Success.

The team on the ground move in, taking charge of the situation, locating a bunch of keys in the injured man's pocket and freeing their colleagues from the handcuffs. Dee and Ryo rub their chafed wrists as they retrieve their weapons and make their way outside, otherwise unharmed by their ordeal.

JJ smiles in satisfaction and starts to pack up his gun; his job is over for now. Time to go.

.

The End


End file.
